U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,853, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a docking system which utilizes the marine propulsion unit of a marine vessel, under the control of an engine control unit that receives command signals from a joystick or push button device, to respond to a maneuver command from the marine operator. The docking system does not require additional propulsion devices other than those normally used to operate the marine vessel under normal conditions. The docking or maneuvering system of the present invention uses two marine propulsion units to respond to an operator's command signal and allows the operator to select forward or reverse commands in combination with clockwise or counterclockwise rotational commands either in combination with each other or alone.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,762,022, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a system and method for efficiently changing controlled engine speed of a marine internal combustion engine in a marine propulsion system for propelling a marine vessel. The system responds to the operator changing the operator-selected engine speed, from a first selected engine speed to a second-selected engine speed, by predicting throttle position needed to provide the second-selected engine speed, and providing a feed forward signal moving the throttle to the predicted throttle position, without waiting for a slower responding PID controller and/or overshoot thereof, and concomitant instability or oscillation, and then uses the engine speed control system including the PID controller to maintain engine speed at the second-selected engine speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,681, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses systems for maneuvering a marine vessel that comprise a plurality of marine propulsion devices that are movable between an aligned position to achieve of movement of the marine vessel in a longitudinal direction and/or rotation of the marine vessel with respect to the longitudinal direction and an unaligned position to achieve transverse movement of the marine vessel with respect to the longitudinal direction. A controller has a programmable circuit and controls the plurality of marine propulsion devices to move into the unaligned position when a transverse movement of the marine vessel is requested and to thereafter remain in the unaligned position after the transverse movement is achieved. Methods of maneuvering a marine vessel comprise requesting transverse movement of the marine vessel with respect to a longitudinal direction and operating a controller to orient a plurality of marine propulsion devices into an unaligned position to achieve the transverse movement, wherein the plurality of marine propulsion devices remain in the unaligned position after the transverse movement is achieved.